How to tell someone 'I love you'
by Yuhi-san
Summary: A collection of short stories in which the guys and girls from Red vs. Blue tell or show each other they love them. Of course in their very individual, special and… unorthodox ways. – I mighty do commissions and suggestions here.
1. FelixVanessa

**Authors Note:** Alright! So this basically happened when I started a challenge from friend and one of the tags she gave me was 'I love you'. And since she likes romantic I tried my best on it. Though, what for? She doesn't even like RVB… XD

Anyway…

English is not my native language so if you see mistakes or errors, just go ahead and tell me (how to fix it).

* * *

><p><span><strong>FelixVanessa<strong>

Over the years of war, Vanessa learned to be a tough soldier. She wasn't the best or most skilled, granted. But she always did her best, fought with all she had. She fought so hard, did all she could for Chorus, sacrificed so much. And yet here she was, laying on the ground, dazed and hurt. Blood was slowly dripping out of a wound in her side. The other soldiers around her, enemies and friends, sure were dead. She probably only was left alive because they didn't realize she isn't dead yet and only had been momentary knocked out be the blast of a grenade nearby. Vanessa just came to again. She feels overwhelming pain and the frightening lack of energy to move. Everything is still fuzzy and her sight is blurry. She can barely make out colors and forms. But she hears voices.

"Stop this fucking idiotes before they get any further! And don't mess it up this time, I'll be busy with the aqua-turquoise or whatever bitch is and her fucking AI." She knows that voice. It's Felix, the man she used to trust so much in the last few years. Somehow she feels even more in pain now that she did before.

"What about the other Freelancer?", a voice she doesn't know asks.

"Washington?", Felix laughs but the evil pleasure mixed with cold contempt is unfamiliar to her. "Locus will enjoy to dash him to pieces, in one way or another. Now move it!"

Vanessa fights to stay awake. She knows she has to do something. She has to try. The other mercenary run of and only Felix stays back. When everyone is gone, he walks towards her, almost strolls. "Don't move", he says suddenly. Vanessa knows then he is aware that she is awake and alive. And she wishes she could move in the first place. Just so she would have at least done something in her end. And even if it was just pissing him off. But all she manages is a low groan.

"Now now, Kimball, you don't want my motion trackers to notice you, right?" Felix voice has this somewhat arrogant and daunting tone but yet this seems familiar. But Vanessa knows he just plays a fucking role. Like he did all the time. He stands in front of her and looks down. She can't tell what kind of expression he has now. It probably won't matter, he's always just playing games.

"Well well, lucky you. Seems like you don't have any lethal wounds. Not if your team finds you in time."

Vanessa blinks, tries to focus. "What... do you want... son of a bitch...", she manages to rasp out in a soft voice. "Ah, don't be always so cold, Vanessa. You are kind of harsh." This is it. This is it again, the sarcastic yet playful voice she knows only Felix can manage. And even after so many years of war and fight and death and pain she didn't know just how much this hurt.

"Just finish it... I don't need your faked pity." Somehow she manages to sound a little steadier. She also sees clear enough to recognize Felix plying with a knife. He used to do that a lot. "Well... I think it would be a waste to kill you, Vanessa. So why don't you stay put and wait for your hero in some colored armor. I'll be busy fillet the Freelancer chick." His voice goes further away with each word while the darkness comes over her and takes away all her pain in body and soul.

The next time she comes to for a short moment she sees her helmet lay somewhere away. She herself lays on her side, like how you should put unconscious and probably concussed people. No one is at her side yet and she only sees blurry forms run into her direction. They yell something but Vanessa, for once happily, lets the darkness come over her again. She doesn't want to think about how she came to this position. Doesn't want to think about Felix. Wishes she never knew him. Wished she could hate him just a little more than she does.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So yeah... Felix and Kimball... just because.

As mentioned I'll probably do pairings you suggest. No promises but still. Already done are:

FelixKimball

Tucker & Junior as in father-son relationship

LeonardAllison

WashSouth

Grif & Kaikaina as in siblings love

Yorkalina

Grimmons

Tuckington

I wont do Church and Tex because the thing about forgetting her in the Epsilon unit pretty much is this I love you moment for them in my opinion. If you tell me why I'm pretty much open for everything.


	2. Tucker & Junior

**Authors Note:** Here I am again with some fatherly love from Tucker. I know Junior was blown up in Season 5 but anyway.

Anyway…

English is not my native language so if you see mistakes or errors, just go ahead and tell me (how to fix it). Thanks at WargishBoromirFan at that point.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TuckerJunior<strong>

"Blarg barh blragh..."

"Yeah... That was a dick move."

"Blargh blargh honk!"

"Exactly."

Tucker really had been surprised when Junior showed up here. After all he thought he was dead. Then again, he was an alien and yeah, they were a little different with stuff. However, Tucker had to admit he was proud on how big his son become by now. Also impressive teeth.

"So... That is your... Uh, kid."

Tucker looks over to Wash who stays in a comical safe distance to them. To his credit the Ex-Freelancer didn't call Junior a dog or abandonment of nature like other members of blue team. He also didn't draw his weapon even if Tucker saw that he had to work up a lot of self-control not to.

"Yeah, he grew really a lot in the past few years" the teal soldier says fondly and pats the huge alien with claws and razorteeht. "Blargh blragh?"

"Nah, it's fine. Wash is just kinda new to this." That probably was an understatement considering Washs reaction to Junior when he showed up. But Tucker was so used to everyone knowing about him and Wash being around that he kinda forgot that the Freelancer hadn't been around then.

"Honk?"

"Don't worry, daddy loves you no matter what." While still patting his son Tucker looked over to Wash who still had an aura of pure uncomfortableness around him. "I'm surprised you didn't demand me to explain yet."

Wash looks from Junior away to Tucker. "I intended to," he admits. "But then I thought about it and decided I probably don't want to know."

Tucker shrugs. Fine with him. "You wanna hear the story of Grifs girlfriend with the dick instead?"

"_No."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> And that's' already it. So Wash is in it, too. I love it when he's all weirded out about the guys XD. Also Grifs girlfriend with the dick. Just because.


	3. LeonardxAllison

**Authors Note:** The tragic Love from the director and Allison :/

Anyway…

English is not my native language so if you see mistakes or errors, just go ahead and tell me (how to fix it).

* * *

><p><span><strong>LeonardAllison<strong>

He is waiting for her in a coffee near the park they met first. He is too early for their rendezvous. Then again, he is always too early. Leonard hates it to be late. "Well, I almost made it in time today." She is only fifteen minutes late this time. She drops into the seat opposite to him. "Hi, Leonard." Allison always is late. She forgets the time, had something to finish or something came up.

It doesn't keep Leonard from smiling at her as he looks up from his laptop. "Hi Miss-always-late", he returns. Allison rolls her eyes and winks a waitress over to order a coffee. He drinks his with lots of milk and sugar, she drinks hers black and bitter. "See? That's why I can never marry you. It would make my name Mrs-over-punctual."

Allison grins at him and the waitress brings her the coffee. Sometimes she gets quit mean and rude. But Leonard is used to her.

Allison gets her coffee and she smiles at him. She still wears her marine uniform but her hair is open. Leonard likes it better that way. It makes her softer the blonde mane she has.

"Are you wearing contacts?" she asks suddenly, her hands on the coffee mug to warm the fingers cold from outside. "What tripped you off that? That I don't wear my glasses and still can read what I just wrote in the program?" he can't keep the slight sarcasm out of his voice as he glances at her and raises an eye ridge. Allison giggles at that. "I just didn't know there were contacts strong enough to replace glasses thick as bottle bottom."

He throws her a dirty look at that. He would like to recommend that but unfortunately she is right about it. Without contacts or glasses he's fucking blind. One of the reasons he never became a soldier. The blonde giggles again as she leans over the table and titles his laptop back as much as she can. He frowns and looks skeptical but lets her do what she wants. Since everything is upside down for her and she has a somewhat awkward position it takes a few moment but Allison actually manages to open his agenda. The weekend is full with stuff he has to do. After all, she told him she wasn't around anyway.

It wasn't like Leonard minded her being a soldier. But he very much disliked that they had so little time.

Allison drops back in her seat. "You are always busy", she says, taking the mug. "Passing time when waiting fro you." After taking a sip of the bitter drink Allison presents him with an annoyed glare. "I was talking about the weekend. Because I was about to tell you the wonderful news that I have it off now."

They are quiet for a moment and Leonard thinks about her words. He finishes his own coffee before he hums. Wordlessly he marks all the dates before he simply presses the delete button and enter after that. When he turns the laptop towards Allison he smirks. "I can't see any appointments either", he says calm but yet smug.

Allison laughs and almost spills her coffee but Leonard knows it's worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Not much to say here besides I'm sorry for them. Next up are South and Wash. And did I mention I hate how I can't make paragraps the way I want here?


	4. WashingtonxSouth

**Authors Note:** I still hate the fucking paragraphs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WashSouth<strong>

It happened one night after shore leave. North had to stay at the MOI because he had been puking all day from the flue. And somehow Wash ended up having to carry a drunken her ass of South home. Someone had to bring her home when she was already that wasted before something horrible was going to happen. But the Freelancer already was that drunken that she couldn't walk straight anymore and Wash had to carry her piggyback.

It wasn't that bad, actually. South was surprisingly peaceful once drunken enough. Besides some halfhearted insults she didn't even complain when Wash decided to carry her because they would never get home otherwise.

Wash had to admit he felt a little awkward. It mostly likely sounded stupid but he never was as aware of South as a woman as now. Sure he knew she was a woman but she had everything but a feminine behavior. And yeah, not really formfitting armor. But now with her bust pressed against his back, her hot breath against his neck and the alcohol in his own blood... Yeah, awkward.

They didn't really talk on the way home. South only occasionally complained about feeling sick and Wash begging her to tell him if she was about to puke.

It wasn't until they almost reached the Mother of Invention when South suddenly spoke up with something meaningful. "Hey... Why are you here?" Wash titled his head a little and frowned. "You mean metaphysically? Really, South, I'm not that phil-"

"Not that you jackass. Why are you here?"

"Uh... North is puking and at home, Maine is drinking York under the table and someone has to bring you back before you pass out somewhere on the way back", Wash explained simply. He heard South groan then and felt how she buried her face deeper in the crock if his neck.

"The in between", she groaned overdramatically. "Why the fuck are you in the project?"

Now Wash slowed down his steps as if he couldn't keep walking the same speed while he was thinking. The Freelancer were all volunteer, without exception. It wasn't like you could just go and sign up either, though. Project Freelancer found you if they wanted you and then offered you the possibility to join. You could turn it down, a friend from Washs previous squad did so. "Dunno. I just got the offer and thought, well, if I can do more than just fight alien back on the same shitty planet I should go for it. I'd might actually make a difference", he answered honestly. "You know... Just kinda felt like the right thing to do."

South didn't answer to it and for a while he only heard her slow breath, felt it hot against his skin. Only after some moments the woman spoke up again. "Wash, you're a good guy." It sounded like she had an inner fight to say this. Maybe because you hardly ever get a compliment from her. "You have to watch out."

Since he doesn't knows what to say to that so he goes with this: "Yeah, I know I'm not the exactly best-"

"You're a shitty fighter most of the time", South interrupted. "But what I mean is that you need to be careful. What you decide, who you believe and trust. Who you let have your back." Her words were mumbled and quiet. Too serious for drunken South, too kind for sober South. Wash found himself unsure on what to reply and so he kept quiet. He just started to feel very uncomfortable. Not bad but uncomfortable nonetheless. The silence after that somehow seemed too much to bear, yet Wash didn't dare to ask why she said this. And soon, Wash thought South was asleep.

Only when they almost reached the MOI the limp bundle on his back moved again. He felt her somehow shift against him and slightly tighten her arms that had been hanging loosely around his neck. Yeah, he really felt uncomfortable. Not because South was straddling him. She didn't. She was actually more... hugging him. That made him uncomfortable in a very awkward way.

"You know... People like you always end worst", South mutters again before she nuzzled her face against his neck. Wash tensed somehow without being sure why. But he kept walking and tried not to show it. South was just kind of being morbid because she was drunken.

But when Wash felt Souths lips move against his skin he shivered from it and almost fell over his own feet. The heat shot in his face without him being able to do something against it. His also slightly intoxicated brain hadn't been able to understand right away that his teammate was just mumbling something against his neck. "I uh... Uhm, what?" he sputtered. South titled her head so she rubbed her cheek against his neck instead. "Just take care of yourself", she said quietly with her voice oddly soft.

Washington hesitated before he replied just as low. "Sure... I will." He didn't say more to it. Partially because he felt swamped and partially because they reached the Mother of Invention in that moment.

He more or less dropped South on her bed that night and went to his and Maines quarter. Neither he nor South ever mentioned this event after that. He never brought it up because he didn't know how to feel about it. And as for South he guessed she might not even remember it. Or want to. So soon Washington forgot about it, too.

* * *

><p>It is so very bitter. The next time Wash remembered this little episode was when he was lying in the dirt, bleeding to death from the bullet wounds in his back that South inflicted on him. The shadow of the monster hunting them towered over him and all Wash did was to wonder if South even remembered.<p>

He thought about it one last time after that.

* * *

><p>The seconds after he put a bullet through Souths head and Caboose and Church still were starring at him. He looked at her corpse as he lowered his weapon, again wondering if she remembered. He also wondered if maybe, South had tried to warn him from herself. Just like Connie had tried to warn him.<p>

No one could give him the answer and it didn't matter. Because at that time, Washs world was numb and he didn't feel anything.

No regret but no stratification either.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I used to hate that WashSouth. Because you know, the whole shooting each other thing. But somehow I started to like it. Not as in 'South is actually really kind and sweet to Wash when they are alone because she loves him' but as in "they have a really fucked up relationship'.


	5. Grif Siblings

**Authors Note:** So this basically I my head canon on why Grif joined the army.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grif Siblings<strong>

Grif loved Hawaii. It was almost made for someone lazy like him. Beautiful beaches, palms and stuff that just asked you to lay down and do nothing but sleep and drink and maybe lazily walk along the beach. Grif could go on like this and tell you how great and wonderful Hawaii was. Not that it wasn't true. But of course, Grif wasn't lucky enough to live in that part of Hawaii. He lived on the edge of a city since he could think. Pretty much the ghetto out there. His family wasn't that much better, really. Grif didn't know his father. He left them when Grifs eight year younger sister was born. Her father wasn't around either. Well, how should he, after all his mother didn't even know who knocked her up with Kaikaina.

Their mother worked in the circus as the fat and bearded lady. Probably the shittiest job ever with small payment but hey, it was a job at least. But in this times and with the war between human and aliens hardly anyone was interested in the circus.

So Grif was stuck with doing all kind of shit to make sure he and his sister got through since he can think. He started to soon envy the lazy people at the beach a lot.

When he's ten or maybe eleven he thought that it would be so much easier if he left too. Even if he had no where to go. It would be about as shitty as what he called home. And looking out only for himself would be so much easier than also take care of an infant. And so he envied the lazy people at the beach even more.

But he didn't leave. Because he loves his little sister.

Sure, he always knew his mother and he weren't smart. But Kaikaina was more than simply dim witted. That was very obvious. But it didn't matter, he still loved his sister a lot. So he didn't really ask for the how and why and stuff when she one day came and held a paper under his nose with the words: "Write your name on in it, bro!"

Kaikaina was twelve at that time and Grif only turned twentyone a few days ago. He also had been sleeping when his sister jumped on his old makeshift bed.

"Oh god, what the fuck Kai..." Grif groaned and shoved her hand with the paper away. His sister sat on his stomach and when he was looking closer he saw that she had a lollipop in her mouth. He squinted his eyes at her. "Where you got that from?" he asked her.

"Meh." Kaikaina was little girl lacking intelligence in many ways but at least she knew her way around. "There was a can-man at the city and... Dunno. He was nice. Asking after a dad but I told him I just have a mommy that had a beard", explained Kaikaina and got down from her brother to sit next to him. Grif groaned and sat up. Yeah, great. "I don't know what he wanted. He gave me the paper and bought me a lollipop for promising to show you. He said he needs men."

Okay so Grif knew that Kai didn't get most thing you told her right. But her last statement alarmed him and he snatched the paper from her hand. It turned out not to be an advertisement for a gay club or something he expected. It was a form for joining the army.

Honestly, Grif had been tempted to throw it away right at that moment. But in the end he read it instead. Not that he was interested in the army but hey, it was a good way to get money. And if they were desperate enough to look for people that way even he might have a chance to join.

After a night of laying awake he decided to go for it. Kai would be fine with their mom and some money. And hey, if he's lucky he's bad enough to end somewhere at the asscrack of nowhere where no one cares what's going in and a kiss ass that does all the work for him.

So Grif signed up because hey, he's not exactly the good kind of guy but still, he loves his little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>As crazy as she is, I want Sister back XD


	6. Tuckington

**Authors Note: **So, I finally did the Tuckigton part. I just want everyone to know that it was fucking hard work (despite Tuckington being my OTP) to keep that one short, bring all I wanted and get the god damn innuendoes right.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuckington<span>**

"Hey, you alright again?" Tucker was asked by Wash as he sat down carefully on the table opposite to the Freelancer. He was wearing his Armor again and only took off his helmet. Tucker was really glad he stopped the thing with eating while still having the helmet on. It was really unsettling. "Is Dr. Grey really letting you out of hospital already?"

Tucker shrugged as he put his helmet on the table next to his tray. "Yeah, I'm just supposed to take it easy, stay in bed a lot and all. And no jerking movements, if you know what I mean", he said with a grin. He knew Wash was less than thrilled about that kind of remarks but Tucker couldn't help it. Indeed Wash made a face first but then replied lightly: "I know what you mean. I'm not a hillbilly."

Tucker already noticed earlier that Wash was in a rather easy and affable mood as of lately. Especially considering their shitty situation and his usually kinda overboarding seriousness. But he thought that was probably because the guy was really relived that they were all fine and together again. Wash was surprisingly simple about that kind of thing.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Tucker asked while shoving a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. Dark bruises still were covering Washs throat, jaw and cheek, giving you a good clue on what the rest of his body looked like. "I'm good", he replied and Tucker believed him. He knew the guy long enough to tell the difference when he meant it and when he just said it out of routine. He still didn't like it. His plan almost got Wash killed.

They were eating silently after that. Until Tucker noticed how Wash kept watching the other people in the mess hall and driving off with his thoughts. "You sure you are okay?" he questioned again. Wash turned his head to look at him again. He flicks his tongue over his lower lip, a nervous habit Tucker noticed a while back. But as of lately he finds it kind of… distracting. "I'm fine, really. It's just… good to be here", Wash said with a shrug. "Yeah. I get that", Tucker returned and he meant it. "Never thought I once would try so hard to get someone back."

Well, that didn't quite come out as planed but Wash didn't act on it, thank god.

"Anyway about that… Thank you."

Tucker blinked at Wash in confusion and surprise. The older made a face as if he had an inner fight. "For coming, you know." Tucker lowered his spoon, thinking hard. "Uh… sure", he said awkwardly. "Though you guys never really were in danger. And it was probably a shitty attempt, too."

Wash shrugged desultorily. "We weren't. And it was. But you came, I think that matters." An uncomfortable silence settled in and Wash did this nervous tongue thing again. He didn't look at Tucker while he slowly took the mug with dark coffee. Instead he dropped his gaze on it. "Back at Sidewinder, no one did."

Tucker knew that look. Wash would get it when he was thinking, shifting through memories from a past he tried to leave behind.

"But we were all there", he said dully and earned a shake of the blondes head in return. "Not then. When it crashed." Tucker didn't know if Wash was talking about the ship, the project or his whole world when he said 'it'. All Tucker knew was that he was very uncomfortable. Wash didn't talk about that a lot and so he didn't knew how to handle it. So when Tucker watched him take a sip from the coffee, he did one of the things he was good a: Ridiculous change of topic.

"So uh, how does the swallowing go?" he asked because being almost strangled probably had some effect on that. Smooth, yay. Wash looked at him again and frowned. Oh. Uh. Did that come out wrong? This time it had not been intended! Surprisingly enough Wash lowers the mug with a small smirk. "About as good as you would expect", he said simply. "But it will get easier with time."  
>Now Tucker was left staring at the older. With Wash he never knew if the guy did double meanings on purpose or if he simply did it on accident. Usually it was the later but still. He never fucking knew.<p>

"Uhm", Tucker said stupidly. "That sounded lewd." Wash raised an eye ridge and gave Tucker an almost provocative look over the mug.

"Really."

If Tucker wouldn't have gotten the hell confused out of him he would wonder how Wash managed to be so sarcastic while still sounding plain. Where did the change in atmosphere come from so suddenly anyway? And oh, he probably should lower his spoon again.

"Are you speechless? I guess that's a first" Wash stated with amusement lingering in his voice. He was done with his breakfast and coffee now and braced his elbows on the table. He gave Tucker a somewhat mocking look. "I didn't think that would be possible without getting your mouth busy."

Tucker – who meanwhile was busying his mouth with a spoon of cereal - scowled at the Freelancer. He swallowed down, again wondering if the wording was purpose or if it was him just thinking too perverted again. "I think I should get _your_ mouth occupied. You're already being a smug cockbite again." Tucker honestly had wanted to sound much more annoyed that he actually managed to. Instead of a dry or dismissive answer Wash only shook his head and reached for his helmet. "I think you should go to bed again" he said simply but Tucker caught the smile on his lips before he pulled the helmet over his head and picked up his tray. "Also, don't worry, I won't bite." With that the Freelancer left to return his tray, acting as if he wasn't aware of Tuckers stunned glance on his back.

The teal soldier was still trying to decide if it was just his sex obsessed brain making that up or if Wash really had been making innuendos. So when the Freelancer passed him on his way out Tucker stopped him. "Dude, what the fuck did you mean by you don't bite?" He asked, his voice hushed. Wash looked at him though his expression was invisible under the helmet. He didn't reply right away but when he did Tucker practically could hear his smugness. "See you later."

With that Wash left again and Tucker sat there dumbfounded, still trying to proceed that yeah okay, Wash had indeed been making fucking innuendos. It was likely that Tuckers brain stopped working at that realizing because the next thing he did was shout through the whole mess hall.

"But I'm not supposed to do jerking movements!"

Tucker was vaguely aware of everyone – Wash standing at the door included - staring at him for the weird outburst. Whatever Tucker actually expected to happen, it wasn't Wash to guffaw. Everyone else in the cafeteria started laughing too soon after. Tucker knew he probably made a proper fool out of himself right now. But somehow his mind was focused on Wash and the realization that he never heard the guy laugh like that.

So screw the humiliation, he was pretty sure it was going to be worth it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>That's it! It's probably not so much of an 'I love' than a proposition. Or invitation or something. But I really wanted to do this. You know, Wash confusing Tucker by being the one to make innuendoes. Especially because it seems Wash is usually either annoyed or uncomfortable with Tuckers remarks.

It's like that in the 'Never ever that hung over'-universe (and the sequels me and **Alaska McCormick** are working on) as well.

So yeah.


	7. Grimmons

**Authors Note: **This is for my friend **AlaskaMcCormick**! She is a great Grimmons fan. I had planed to ad something about season 11/12 at the end but it didn't seem to fit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grimmons<strong>

Grif and Simmons were stuck together since the day they singed up for the army. Or to be more accurately Grif was stuck with Simmons. Apparently they walked past each other in the office when they signed up. Not that Grif would have remembered but Simmons did.  
>Later on Grif would learn that this was normal for him.<p>

It probably was pure coincidence that they were going for the exams the same day. Honestly, back then Grif had no clue why the nerdy looking beanspon had been heading towards him. And even less why the guy babbled about boring stuff and started to come up with a conversation about how they singed up.  
>Later, Grif would learn that Simmons was socially extremely awkward and pretty much unable to hold normal conversations with strangers.<p>

He went to him because he knew something to say to the guy who signed up the same day and figured that was better than nothing. It was kind of annoying but Grif didn't really complain. It was also useful to have someone around who actually had a plan of when to go to where.

When they were in the same group in basic training Grif started to think that it was a weird idea of destiny or something. Of course Simmons would again not-so-casually stick around him. It was mutual, sort of. Grif was the fat and ignorant guy from the ghetto and so no one that was really liked. Simmons was nerdy and awkward and with that a magnet for bullies. Grif didn't really care what people were thinking about him. He didn't care about the military either. Simmons however tried to fit in and be cool only to fail miserably and get bullied more. Grif who hardly cared about much more than himself and his sister didn't really care about that either. He teased and mocked Simmons too, sometime. But he wasn't the kind of guy who went so far as to lock him in a closet, put his toothbrush in the toilet or stuff. Not that he was the nice kind of guy. It just seemed like too much work. Luckily they didn't share a room then, though.  
>Later, Grif would learn that that alone made him to the closest thing of a friend Simmons ever had.<p>

Grif really thought it was a horribly bad humored idea of destiny when he and Simmons were grouped together at an outpost in a canyon at fucking nowhere. At first he was relived that Simmons was there. Because the sergeant was completely hardcore crazy and wanted him dead. But soon Grif wished Simmons wasn't there because he turned out to be a huge kiss ass.  
>Later, Grif would learn that this was because the maroon soldier had issues thanks to his father.<p>

They were there together day in and day out. Not much to do so even more reason to bicker. Grif got to know Simmons well, whether he liked or not. It was kind of inventible.

When Donut and Caboose came here, shit started to get weird and sort of more lethal. Tucker that jerk run him over accidentally with the tank at some point and he got almost killed. That was about how Simmons became a cyborg and he got a number of his body parts. Why they didn't simply make him a cyborg Grif probably would never understand. He didn't really care either though and all he was thinking about was that he now sure was stuck forever with Simmons with the nerds heart beating in his chest.

At least he thought that until they got the relocating order from command. They were all sent to another outpost. But then Sarge refused to leave because the battle wasn't over. At one side Grif was so fucking glad. Finally away from Sarge and the weird blues who dragged them in horrible and dangerous shit.  
>Later, Grif would earn that the blues mostly likely would drag them in shit for the rest of their lives.<p>

The thing was, he was pretty sure Simmons would stay then too. That was an oddly stirring thought. In a bad way. Since he signed up for the military Simmons had always been around Grif. But of course the orange soldier would never admit this. Neither to himself nor anyone else.

So it had been really surprising for Grif when Simmons kept talking obviously-randomly about their relocation order. As usual he didn't get half the shit Simmons was talking (or more sputtering in that case) about. But he didn't really care either. It just was odd. kiss ass Simmons was going to be relocated with him instead of staying with Sarge. Sure, he said it was because it was an order from command and all. Grif still didn't care for the reason.

So it came that the two got ready in the morning. Grif had been too sleepy then to call shotgun in time and ended up being the driver. Things were a little awkward and weird even if he wouldn't admit it. Simmons drops in the passenger seat and of course he is awkwardly kneading his hands.

"Uh", he says. "You aren't going to kick me in the back of the car again?" he asks since Grif just started the jeep without a comment. He remembers how he told Simmons once to go to the backseats because they weren't on a date.

Somehow Grif finds himself grinning. "Nah, it's fine" he sais easily while they drive further away from the base. So yeah, he's in a lot of shit and all but hey, Simmons is still here so it's gonna be fine. So maybe destiny isn't a total bitch.


	8. Yorkalina

**Yorkalina**

They know each other since a while now. Sean can't even tell when he already fell for Carolina. It happened in the blink of an eye.

It's three months, three weeks and three days since he first drove her home from Errera with the stolen car from the club owner. He didn't get her out of his head since and he knows her better by now. He knows she is part of a special forces program called 'Freelancer'. It explained a lot. Like the fact that she kicked asses when people picked fights with her. He also knew he had the skills to have high chances to get in the project, too (Yes, he was so infatuated with her he thought about following her there. And no, the ways he found out weren't exactly legal).

It is winter and everything is covered in snow. Sean isn't really a friend of snow and winter but Carolina seems to like it. So when the first snow fell he asked her out to have a walk through the park with him the next time she has a day off. So they were having a date. Unofficially-officially. Everything with them is kind of unofficial yet.

That day Sean is half an hour too early waiting at the park (no, I didn't wait long, just got here). He has to admit he is very nervous. Because he decided today was going to be the day.

See, it's nice and beautiful and almost perfect. Snow falls lightly and Carolina enjoys the walk with him. Her nose and her cheeks are reddened from the cold but she doesn't seem to mind. They are just walking through the park, talking and joking, enjoying each others company. Then and there their gloves covered hands brush each other but Sean doesn't take her hand in his. There is something he wants to do first.

And that is why he said it only was almost perfect. There were too many people around. At least for what he had in mind. There were couples in different ages, families with kids and then and there small groups of people. They all go their own way, do their own things and all. But Sean wishes he had a while just alone-alone with Carolina.

Sean feels more and more unsettled as time passes. And of course Carolina asks him why he was so nervous and all. Instead of playing it down he kind of stands in the middle of the path and babbles something about having a good reason.

He feels awkward with Carolina observing him while he fiddles for words.

It is like this: Sean had a plan on how things should be going. He also had a whole speech prepared. But now he stands there and is too nervous to say what he planed. Also there are many people around and they start looking at them. So he feels as nervous as never before and starts sputtering. Carolina starts to frown and she is about to say something. So Sean has to hurry up and spill it out first before it gets even worse.

And that is how Sean, in the middle of the park with many people around, blurts out that he really fell deeply in love for Carolina.

Well, that definitely wasn't how he planed this to go down.

Carolina stands there and just blankly stares at him for a moment. Then she laughs. It's happy and sweet and clear and Sean thinks it's the most beautiful thing he ever heard. He almost misses the moment when Carolina literally throws herself at him, warping her arms around his neck and kissing him. His brain needs a few seconds to catch up but he already has his arms warped around her waist like a reflex and is kissing her back. He hears the old ladies on the bench applaud. Soon the other people around join in applaud and cheer for them. So much for the stylish romantic way when it was just the two of them. But Sean is good with improvising.

He kisses her back gently but yet eagerly while he warps his arms around her waist to pull her close.

Screw stylish and cool and all. This got the job done and that's all that matters. He will just try to leave out the public when he will tell her that he has interest in joining the project. And he definitely will try to make it less awkward if he's maybe going to ask her one day to marry him. But for now he just enjoys it.


End file.
